


How Could I Forget You?

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Sad Peter Parker, Temporary Amnesia, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony knows that this kid is important somehow, knows deep in his heart that the kid is special. He just can’t remember who he is.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 73
Kudos: 1551
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	How Could I Forget You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you are giving the series! You are all so amazing! I can't thank you enough for all the love and support you are giving me! 
> 
> A reminder that I am NO LONGER TAKING PROMPTS. This is temporary, as I have a few to get through at the moment. So please note, that I will not be doing any new prompts at the moment. My apologies for those who had an idea but please hold onto them as I will re-open them again soon. 
> 
> This prompt is from Anyctophilian on Fanfiction.net – I have another prompt, what if Tony got amnesia from a mission and ofc forget Peter. He forget but really curious at the same time of why his heart can't help but love from the 1st time he saw Peter after he wakes up. Bcs of his curiosity, his eccentric side, just follows Peter everywhere until he remembers Annoyingly funny, heartfelt kinda story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.

Doctor Helen Cho has them seated in what he has been told is the communal sitting room of the Avenger’s Compound – whatever that is. She is explaining that while the hit that he took as Iron Man was enough to scramble his brains, it wasn’t permanent.

Tony knows he should be paying attention; after all these are his scrambled brains that she is talking about, but he can’t help but look at the kid. He’s tucked in the far corner of the couch, knee’s drawn up to his chest and blinking at the tops of his knees with a look on his face that has Tony’s heart clenching for reasons he doesn’t understand. He’s so pale that Tony was worried that the kid is going to pass out.

The kid – Peter he was told – had been there when he had woken up. The relief that had shown on the kids face when Tony managed to lock eyes on him had sent Tony already spinning head into another wave of dizziness.

“Hi Tony,” Helen had asked, looking down at him with amusement. “Do you know what day it is?”

“Saturday,” Tony grunted out his guess, tearing his gaze away from the kid. 

“Not quite,” Helen mused. “Can you tell me where you are?”

Tony had looked around the room, swallowing down the rolling nausea it made him feel. He didn’t recognize the place, but he must have been there before because his body wasn’t panicking. “No.” 

Helen had paused at that, her eyes searching for something that Tony couldn’t see. “Do you know what year it is?”

Tony shrugged. “One of them?”

“Do you know what your name is?” Helen had asked.

“Tony Stark,” he had answered promptly, the name rolling off his tongue easily.

“Do you know my name?” Helen had asked.

“No,” Tony had said but it was strange because he felt like he should know. She didn’t feel like a stranger, but Tony couldn’t tell you if or when he had met her before.

“I’m Doctor Helen Cho,” Helen had told him. “We’ve worked together before.”

“Oh,” Tony had blinked. “Sorry. I don’t remember that.”

Helen had nodded while she scribbled something down on a chart. She looked up, gaze sliding over Tony to the kid who was still standing by his bed.

Tony followed her gaze, taking the kid in. His face was pale, brown curls in disarray and his eyes were red in a way that made Tony think he had been crying. He was twisting the hem of his over-sized MIT hoodie in his hands, chewing on his bottom lip to the point where it looked like was about to bleed.

“Do you know who this is?” Helen had asked.

The kid had looked at him, eyes wide and hopeful.

“I’m sorry,” Tony’s heart had tightened painfully as he watched the kids face shatter and flinch back as if he had been slapped. “I – I’m sorry.”

The kid had taken on last devastated look at him and promptly turned around and fled the room.

“Who was that?” Tony had asked, staring after the kid, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“That was Peter,” Helen had told him delicately. “He’s… he works with you.”

Tony had wanted to ask more, knowing that Peter was someone much more than who he just ‘worked with’ but Helen had said she needed to run some tests and the conversation had been put to bed as she determined how much damage had been done.

Now, after an overnight stay in the med-bay, Helen was explaining to the Avengers what they were dealing with and Tony couldn’t take his eyes off Peter. He blinked when he felt something squeeze his hand and looked to the woman who had introduced herself as Pepper.

“You okay?” She asked.

Tony bobbed his head, giving her hand a squeeze back. He couldn’t remember her, but she was beautiful. Tony had felt so much love for the woman when he first saw her that he knew that the two of them were _something_ to each other. She had introduced herself as Pepper Pott’s, his fiancé.

“Thank god,” Tony had grinned. “You are too beautiful for me to ignore.”

The Avengers had laughed and rolled their eyes, but Pepper had flushed with pleasure and given him a smile, taking his hand and had led him to the couch.

“Don’t try and force anything to come back,” Helen said. “Just let the memories come back on their own. Spend time with the team and it will help you regain what you lost.”

Tony nodded, looking back to Peter. “Sure.”

“Until then, there isn’t much we can do,” Helen said. “You may get some headaches as your brain heals but if that happens you can just take some low-grade painkillers to help ease the pain.”

“Thank you, Helen,” Pepper said, squeezing Tony’s hand again.

“My pleasure. I have to go but I’ll be back to track your progress,” Helen smiled at Tony.

“Thanks,” Tony nodded and with a wave to the group, Helen left.

“Are you hungry?” Pepper asked, trying to catch his gaze. “It’s nearly lunch time. I can get us something to eat.”

“Sure,” Tony shrugged, letting her hand slip through his as she stood up.

“Peter,” Pepper said and for the first time Peter looked up. His eyes locked on Tony’s before flicking away quickly. “Why don’t you come help me in the kitchen.”

Peter looked happy for the excuse and in an instant, he had uncurled himself from the couch and shot off towards the kitchen.

Tony frowned, turning to look over the back of the couch. He watched as Pepper joined Peter in the kitchen, the distance too great for him to hear what they were saying. But he could see the way that Pepper gently put a hand to Peter’s cheek, giving him a soft smile and her lips moving as she said something. He saw Peter give a small nod, his lips not quite forming a smile but then he was moving to the cupboards and pulling out some plates.

“Tones?”

Tony turned at the nickname and found the Avenger’s all staring at him.

“You good, man?” Rhodey had asked.

The Avenger’s had all gone around and re-introduced themselves when Helen had told them that Tony had no idea who they were.

“Fine,” Tony waved off his apparently best-friends concern. “Peter’s my son, isn’t he?”

Something shattered in the kitchen, Tony whipping around at the sound. He rose from the couch when he saw Peter standing in the kitchen, not moving. He hurried over, brow creasing as he came around the kitchen island.

Peter stood in the middle, surrounded by shattered plates, staring at his hands unmoving.

Pepper had gingerly made her way over to him, cupping his face and in a soft voice trying to get him to talk to her.

“Pete?” Tony stepped across the shattered porcelain, the shards crunching under his feet. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Something like panic flickered in his chest as he scanned the unmoving kid.

“I’m sorry,” Peter gasped out, hands trembling.

“It’s okay,” Pepper soothed. “Don’t worry about it. They are easily replaced.”

“The main thing is that you didn’t hurt yourself,” Tony said. “You sure you didn’t cut yourself?”

Peter finally looked up, tears in his eyes and lower lip trembling. His breath hitched and Tony’s heart broke at the sight.

“Peter? Buddy, you okay?” Tony asked, reaching out to cup Peter’s trembling hand.

Peter hiccupped, the tears spilling down his cheeks as he stared at Tony. Every time he went to speak, a sob came out instead, the sound making Tony panic.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Pepper soothed, wiping away the tears. “It’s okay. Why don’t you go and take a moment, okay? Give May a call.”

Peter nodded, hiccupping loudly again and then he was stumbling out of both their grasps and fleeing the kitchen.

“What happened?” Tony demanded. “Why is he – did I do something? Does he not like me?” Tony’s stomach twisted at the thought. “Am I bad dad?”

“Oh Tony,” Pepper took Tony’s hands and led him out of the mess of broken plates.

The Avenger’s had all stood, gathering around closer and Tony frowned at them all, knowing that they were keeping _something_ from him. The frustration was starting to build inside of him, and he let out a huff.

“Did you remember Peter?” Pepper asked, eyes tracing over his face.

“No,” Tony shook his head, frustrated. “He’s my son. Right? I know that he is. In here,” he pounded his chest once.

“Good to see you aren’t denying it anymore,” Clint laughed.

“What?” Tony frowned, head whipping around as he looked at them all. “Why would I deny that?”

“Peter isn’t yours biologically,” Steve answered, his expression fond, boarding on dopy. “but he is your son in every other sense of the word.”

Tony frowned, a sharp pain flaring through his temple. “I don’t understand.”

“Peter is enhanced,” Natasha explained. “He has a mutation that gives him certain powers. You started out as his mentor.”

“There are a few…events that have happened that have made you grow closer,” Steve explained. “You’ve become the dad he needs.”

“But he’s not ours?” Tony asked, looking at Pepper.

“No,” Pepper smiled sadly. “His parents died when he was young. He lives with his Aunt in Queens. About six months before he met you, his Uncle was killed in front of him.”

Tony sucked in a sharp breath.

“You’ve grown really close and have been so good for one another,” Pepper continued, smiling at him proudly. “You love each other.”

“Does he know that?” Tony asked.

“He knows you love him,” Rhodey said. “But he didn’t know you thought of him as a son.”

Tony frowned, brows pinching together. “Why did he drop the plates? Is he sick?”

“Ah,” Steve said while the other’s chuckled. “Peter has super-hearing. He would have heard you across the room.”

Tony closed his eyes, heading bowing. He didn’t want this to be the first time for Peter to know that Tony loved him like a son. He couldn’t remember their time together; couldn’t remember the first time they had met. Peter deserved for be told this when Tony could remember their relationship.

“Peter will be okay,” Rhodey clapped him on the shoulder. “He was really worried when you were out, and he took it a little hard when you couldn’t remember anyone, but Peter is the strongest kid we’ve ever met.”

“Literally,” Sam said. At Tony’s confused look Sam elaborated. “Kid could lift an elephant in each hand if he wanted to.”

Tony’s eyebrows flew up at that and he looked around at the others to see if Sam was joking but at their serious nods Tony let out a small whistle. Having looked at the kid, Tony wouldn’t have believed it. Yet another thing that Tony had forgotten, and the frustration built up inside him once again, a sharp pain flaring through his temple. He reached up to rub it.

“Tony, you really should be resting,” Rhodey said, noticing the action. “Come sit back down.”

“No. I have to talk to Peter,” Tony grunted.

“I’ll talk to him,” Pepper said, gently steering Tony towards the couch.

“It should be me,” Tony stumbled, a firm arm keeping him from toppling over.

“No, you don’t,” Rhodey said, helping him sit down on the couch. “Just relax.”

Tony fell down heavily, head swimming as he blinked away the spots that danced in front of him. He slumped against the cushions, closing his eyes against the onslaught of dizziness. He breathed heavily through his nose and wished that he had a harder head.

* * *

Tony Stark thought of Peter Parker as a son.

The thought had more tears spilling down Peter’s cheeks as his breath hitched, choking on a sob. The idea that Tony thought of him as a son wasn’t making Peter sad. It was the idea that he had nearly lost yet another father figure. Tony could have died without Peter knowing.

Peter had been terrified when he had seen Tony knocked out of the sky by the latest villain, landing hard on the ground and un-moving. He had refused to leave Tony’s side, only doing so once when Pepper forced him to have a shower and to change into some fresh clothes. Peter had stolen Tony’s old hoodie in attempt to bring some comfort before re-joining him in the med-bay. His heart had shattered into a million pieces when Tony hadn’t recognised him and somehow it felt so much worse than anything Peter had experienced in his short life.

There was a knock on the door followed by “Peter?”

Peter wiped his sleeve across his face, shoulders hitching as he still tried to gain composure, but he just could stop. He couldn’t even get the words out to tell whoever was on the other side to come in.

  
The door creaked open and Pepper peered around the edge. When she saw Peter’s face, she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her with a gentle click. In an instant she was seated beside him, guiding him into her arms.

“Come here,” Pepper soothed, rubbing his back as he face-planted into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Peter sobbed into her shoulder. “I can’t stop. I don’t – I don’t know why.”

“It’s a lot,” Pepper cradled him close. “I know it was a bit of a surprise, what Tony said but you know how much you mean to him.”

“He doesn’t remember,” Peter hiccupped, drawing back and wiping his sleeve across his face again. “He – he doesn’t know who I am or what he’s saying.”

“Sweetheart,” Pepper gently wiped away the tears he had missed, forcing his gaze to hers. “He may not remember you right now, but he will. These things he’s feeling, they’re in here,” she pressed her hand to his heart. “He can’t forget those.”

“He really thinks of me as his son?” Peter whispered.

“Yes,” Pepper smiled. “He has for a while now. You know that he isn’t too good with talking about emotions but he’s very good at expressing them in other ways.”

“What if,” Peter’s breath hitched. “What if he gets his memories back and he doesn’t –“

“That’s not going to happen,” Pepper said firmly. “He loves you. He’s not going to stop thinking that. We weren’t going to tell you just yet. Tony wanted it to be a surprise. I think he’s nervous about telling you.”

“Telling me what?” Peter sniffed.

“We’ve been talking with May and she came to with us the idea. She wanted to know that if anything happened to her that you would be taken care of,” Pepper explained, gently smoothing back Peter’s unruly curls. “She, like everyone, has seen how good you and Tony are for one another, what you’ve grown to become.”

“You’ve been talking?” Peter blinked.

  
“Yes,” Pepper smiled. “Tony and I, we love you so much Peter and, if you agreed, we’d like to adopt you.”

Peter blinked at the words, his mind taking a moment to register them before fresh tears were rolling down his cheeks again and he was once again face-planted into Pepper’s shoulder, arms wrapping around her waist tightly.

“Yes,” Peter sobbed into her shoulder.

He felt Pepper relax, hugging him tightly back in response and a firm kiss was pressed to his head. They stayed like that, Pepper rubbing his back and giving him the time to collect himself once again. When Peter finally pulled away, Pepper’s eyes were sparkling.

  
“Why don’t you go wash your face,” Pepper suggested. “Then come back to the living and sit with Tony. He’s desperate to know you’re okay and he really shouldn’t be moving around too much at the moment.”

Peter nodded, standing up to head to the bathroom feeling dazed and his heart full.

* * *

“Tony, I swear if you get up,” Rhodey glared. “I will strap you to the couch.”

Tony glared back at Rhodey. “My brains are scrambled, not the rest of me.”

“You need to take it easy,” Natasha said, appearing with a plate in hand. She held it out to Tony who ignored it. Rolling her eyes, she placed it on the coffee table and folded her arms across her chest. “Eat that.”

“What are you, my mother?” Tony huffed. “I need to check on Peter.”

“You will once you’ve eaten,” Natasha said.

Tony rolled his eyes again but shifted on the couch so he could lean over and grabbed the plate. Still glaring at his friends, his took a bite of the sandwich and made a show of chewing it.

“Good boy,” Natasha smirked.

Movement caught Tony’s eyes and his sat up straighter, tossing the plate back onto the coffee table with a clatter. Pepper had returned, her arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders. Tony’s heart clenched and he swallowed his sandwich roughly as he took in Peter’s red-rimmed eyes and hated that he had been the one to cause this.

“Peter,” Tony said, vaguely aware that Natasha and Rhodey moving away to give them space. “Hey, you okay kid?”

Peter nodded, climbing onto the couch and immediately cuddled into Tony’s side, resting his head on Tony’s chest. “M’ sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Tony said, arm automatically coming around to wrap around Peter. “I’m so sorry, kid. I hate that I can’t remember you.”

Peter nuzzled into Tony’s chest, cuddling up so close that there was no space between them. “It’s not your fault. I – I know you’ll remember again.”

“I promise kid,” Tony said, holding Peter close, feeling somewhat more settled now that Peter was back in his sight. “I’ll do anything to remember you. I love you. I know that much.”

“I love you too, dad,” Peter whispered.

Tony hearts skipped a beat and he pressed a kiss to the top of Peter curls. He glanced up to see Pepper looking at them fondly and he knew that everything was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
